The Gift
by fayechamberboobs
Summary: When Caroline attempts to confront Klaus on her own, he decides to give her a birthday gift instead. Little oneshot, down-and-dirty.


"Some friends you have, sweetheart."

She bristles, tense as a tightrope as he circles around her. Caroline just doesn't get why all the Big Bad Guys she's ever met feel the need to stalk around people like they're in some cheesy supernaturalmovie.

Probably because it's effective, she muses; she can feel the hair on the back of her neck rise to the feeling of his breath on her skin as if bated.

The blonde vampire stays stubbornly silent, so Klaus goes on.

"To send you here to negotiate all alone," The older vampire reaches out and touches her shoulder, brushes over cotton and to the bare skin of her collarbone where the shirt dips into a gentle v. She shivers again, and he smirks, "When I could so easily just rip you to shreds."

"You wouldn't." Caroline grits out through clenched teeth. Her fingers curl into fists as she tries not to react to Klaus's deliberately inappropriate touches.

"And why is that, blondie?" He asks, voice perfectly mimicking genuine curiosity.

She frowns sharply. That's Damon's nickname for her, and it feels wrong on Klaus's lips. Too friendly, too intimate. Despite everything Damon's somehow become part of her makeshift family and Klaus – he's not allowed there.

"Don't call me that." She snaps, moves to brush his hand off of her but before Caroline knows it he's pinned her against a wall with one hand gripping her wrist above her head.

She sucks in a gasping breath. Klaus leans in close, the switch flipped from honeyed courtesy to menace in the blink of an eye.

"I'll call you whatever I want," He practically growls. If Caroline weren't sure she was still quite dead, she could've sworn her heart had fluttered nervously. "So now might be a good time to tell me why I'm not going to kill you."

"Because it's my birthday?" Caroline squeaks out, hope somehow rising into her voice. It's the first thing that comes to mind bur the truth is her friends didn't send her here at all. In fact, they've barely spoken to her in days; they're too busy plotting their own schemes and not even asking her for help. Well – that's fine with Caroline. She'll just make her own deals then.

To her surprise, Klaus grins and drops her wrist. He steps back – not enough for her to move, but she relaxes some. Then he laughs, and it sends a chill down her spine.

"Awh, is it, darling?" He quirks an eyebrow. "You forget, I think. You're dead. The dead don't have birthdays."

"Sure they do!" She protests, not knowing where the courage to is coming from. "I mean, we celebrate Martin Luther King's Day!"

He laughs again, almost snorts, and shakes his head.

"Adorable."

"I'm not _adorable." _Caroline retorts furiously. If there were enough room she'd cross her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, no, I suppose that's not quite right." Klaus tilts his head as if examining her critically. His gaze drops to her chest and she's thankful she can't blush.

"Listen," She tries. "I came here to –"

"It doesn't matter." He steps back once more and waves her words away. "It's your birthday. No pesky work and deals today, I think."

"But –"

"Shh." It's amazing how a centuries-old killer can make his voice so soft, so gentle. Caroline blinks and he's in her space again; they're practically chest-to-chest.

"Um, excuse me, but you're sort of –"

Klaus cuts her off again, which would be really annoying except he's not talking so she can't figure out why she can't and – oh –

Ohmygod. She's kissing Klaus. He's kissing her, at least. _An original vampire is kissing her._

It takes more than a decent amount of time for her reflexes to kick in and she places hands on his chest to shove him away. He's, of course, ridiculously stronger than Caroline but he pulls his mouth obligingly away.

Her eyes can't help but focus on his lips, dark red and soft, curled into a smirk.

"What are you _doing_?" Caroline finally manages to ask. It only serves to make his eyes light up.

Klaus leans forward, bracing a hand against the wall behind her.

"Why, giving you a birthday present, of course." Klaus explains as if it's obvious. He laughs again, and Caroline's ashamed to say the sound seems to send a flush through her. She feels unseasonably warm, which is ridiculous.

He elaborates, teasing, "If you'd have told me earlier I would have bought you something nice – maybe a diamond necklace," He sweeps finger over her neck, raises an eyebrow. "Or maybe you're the type of girl who prefers lace?"

"I don't want anything from you. I don't even know you." Caroline says stubbornly, even as her body betrays her by yielding to his touch.

"Oh but that's not true. I'm sure you've heard all about me. Not that it matters – I can show you everything you need to know now, if that would please you…" His hand moves lower, feather-light over her clothed breast.

"I…" She's at a loss for words, because fact is: it would. It so would.

Klaus looks so pleased with himself, and she knows she should be mad – repulsed, really – but seriously … it's not like he's not attractive.

"I can't believe this." Caroline finishes weakly, and he nods as if in understanding.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. You're very beautiful, you know, and even an original has needs…" Klaus says, runs his hand down to her waist.

He lifts his eyes to meet hers, and he looks so genuinely _wanting_ that she knows she's gonna give in right there.

"Well, it's not going to be my birthday forever." She stammers a bit but she's proud that she managed to get words out at all, since his hand is still travelling south.

"Good point." He sweeps forward and captures her lips again. This time Caroline's ready, and she kisses back. It's amazing. She didn't know kissing could feel quite like this. Sure, with Tyler, the supernatural sex is…mind-blowing, but just Klaus's _kiss, _it's – indescribable.

Her hands wraps around the back of his head, pulling him deeper. Her body arches into him as if it's natural, as if they've been doing this for years, just as he finds the edge of her skirt.

And Elena thinks she's crazy for always wearing skirts and dresses.

She doesn't want it to end, because when it's all over she'll have to start feeling guilty. She's lucky because Klaus takes his time.

He undresses her slowly even as Caroline's practically clawing at _his _clothes. She's actually surprised by how careful he is, all soft touches and gentle unbuttoning. None of the ripping and forcefulness that she's…. definitely not imagined before.

Klaus pays special attention to her neck when he finds how much it makes her gasp, her body melting with pleasure. The wall can barely keep her on her feet.

As if reading her mind he hitches her legs up, encouraging her to wrap them around his waist, and carries her through a maze of rooms she doesn't even glance at.

Caroline's busy returning the favor of his kisses, her lips pressed to the hollow of his collarbone, when he slides her onto his bed. It's every bit as luxurious as she'd expect from an original, and she melts into it as he climbs on top of her.

She wants to hear him moan, wants to give him a run for his money in the pleasure department. It may be it's her birthday gift, but she finds herself wanting to make an impression on Klaus.

So Caroline moves her hands, touching every part of him she can as she delivers a fierce kiss to his mouth. She manages to flip them (he's probably allowed her, honestly) so she's on top. She loves this: straddling him, nothing but their most intimate garments left, hands on his chest and he's looking at her like…

It makes her pause. There's something more than lust in his eyes, he looks…

She shudders away from the truth. She's never seen the original vampire actually look truly _happy_, there's no way little Caroline Forbes has made it that way. It's just desire, she convinces herself, just….natural.

Impatiently, he grips her hips and she quirks a lip.

"Did you want something?" She asks, sassy, and he growls. A fresh spark of arousal shoots through her, and she obliges him by moving slightly.

His eyes flutter closed. Caroline feels accomplished.

They fight for power over each other for a little longer, hands all over, bodies pressed tight.

In the end he comes out on top (it was inevitable, really), and what does she care when he's moving like _that?_

Her back arches sharply as they meet each other thrust for thrust. Caroline forgets how she got here, why she came, everything but this moment. She takes silent victory in that Klaus moans as often and as fiercely as she does, seems as lost as she herself does.

She's never felt so warm, so out of control. It's delicious. She doesn't know how long they move together before she feels her climax hit her, hard and incredible.

Klaus follows her not long after, biting down into her shoulder with a muffled grunt.

They collapse together tangled in his sheets like some crazy romance novel. They're not panting, or sweaty, because – well they're vampires – but they're languid and satiated.

Caroline closes her eyes, concentrates on the afterglow because she can't come back to reality yet. She prefers her world narrowed to his hand resting on her stomach, his lips pressed lazily to her shoulder.

And suddenly, it scares her. Because she never wants to leave Klaus.

As if knowing, always knowing, he grips her close. His touch says, _mine, _and she can't help but agree.


End file.
